I'm running with you
by All of Tenrose
Summary: Story of how Sirius and Remus told that they love each other. It's much Wolfstar, and the Marauders are also very much in the story. I will try to upload as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

[Hogwarts, 1977]

'Hey, Moony, are you awake?' Sirius sneaked into Remus' bedroom. He shook his shoulder 'Moony, wake up. I wanna show you something.' Sirius heard a growl coming from the bed 'What do you want, Sirius…?' Sirius stopped shaking now Remus was awake 'Put your clothes on Remus, I wanna show you something' Remus sighed 'It's the fucking middle of the night Sirius!' Sirius grabbed Lupin's shoulder again 'Shut up!' He whispered 'Do you wanna wake everyone up?! Please, just put your clothes on' Sirius walked out of the room 'I'll wait here!' Remus sighed. He got up from his bed and grabbed some clothes.

A little while later Remus came down the stairs, looking for Sirius. He saw him sitting in front of the fire, in a big red chair. 'What do you wanna show me, Padfoot? Please hurry up, I have to get back to bed, tomorrow we have a potion test, remember' Sirius glanced over to Remus. Remus was wearing a white shirt. Sirius looked at his collarbones and neck. Oh, how much he would give to kiss them. Maybe tonight was finally his chance 'Get the cloak, Remus' 'The what?' Sirius sighed 'You know what I mean, James's invisibility cloak, we need it' Remus walked over to Sirius. He kneeled beside him. 'What do we need it for? Please be honest' Sirius stared into the fire, he looked at the flames dancing over the wood. 'You will see.' He said 'Just get it please' Remus sighed while walking up the stairs. Sirius kept looking at the fire, and he thought about how he was gonna do it that night. He thought about the chance that, maybe, he and Remus finally could be together. He was ripped out of his thought by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. It was Remus, with the cloak draped over his arm. Sirius stood up, and walked over to him. He took the cloak, and swirled it around both of them. He walked over to the fat lady, but Remus stood where he was 'Where are we going Sirius. I have to know where we are going, otherwise we might fall over each other. Filch won't be happy about that, will he?' Sirius sighed 'Yeah, you're right. We're going to…' He paused '... the astronomy tower' He blushed and looked to his shoes 'Why?' Remus asked. He lied his fingers under Sirius's chin, and tilted his head up. Sirius blushed even more. Remus' face was very close know, he only had to lean a bit to the front to let his lips touch Remus'. He looked deeply into his eyes, almost drowning in the green. He stepped back, while ruffling his hair. The bun he tied in it loosened, and half of his hair fell on his shoulders. 'I heared that there are some falling stars tonight, I thought you might like it' He inhaled deeply, waiting for a reaction 'Okay, let's go' Remus grabbed the cloak, and Sirius exhaled. This part was done, now it would be easier. After passing the fat lady they climbed the stairs in Hogwarts. They saw no one, and they got to the tower in no-time. Sirius grabbed the cloak and pulled it of them. He looked at the stars. 'I can't see them falling' Remus said. He sat down, and looked up 'There aren't any falling stars' Sirius sat down next to him. 'I know, I just wanted to say something to get you up here, because the view is amazing, and… romantic' He saw Moony's shoulders stiffening, but then relaxing. 'I know' He said, while laying his head on Sirius' shoulder 'I looks wonderful' Sirius sighed in delight. He put his arm on the other boy's shoulder 'I'm glad you think so. This could have been a disaster' Remus sat up, and looked Sirius right in the eyes 'Why?' Sirius looked down, turning red again 'Well, you know, because I didn't know if you liked me whether or not…' Remus put his finger under Sirius' chin 'How? I think it was pretty clear. At least, I- I tried to show you' Remus said slowly 'Of course I like, or maybe even love you! From the first day straight! How could you not notice that?' Remus tried to look into Sirius' eyes, but he kept looking down 'I don't know' Sirius mumbled 'Maybe I thought it was to good to be true. Wait, you love me?' Now he looked into Remus' eyes. Remus sighed, but then he laughed 'Of course I do, wasn't it obvious?' He said while pulling Sirius even closer. When Remus' lips touched his, Sirius exploded from the inside. He pulled Remus as close as he could, only thinking 'More, more more' Sirius lowered his head to Remus' neck. He kissed him there, and sucked on his collarbones. He heard a low moan coming from Remus. He pulled his head back up again, and their lips touched each other. He grabbed the hair in the back of his neck, and sat on his lap. Apparently that was a bit too much, because Remus fell on his back. 'Ai!' The two boys laughed. Sirius was still lying on Remus, and lowered his head. They kissed again, and this time it was less insecure, and more desired. After a while Remus pulled back, and looked at Sirius. It's getting lighter, dear' Sirius looked up, and saw he was right. The sun was coming up. They had to get back to their bedrooms. 'How are we gonna tell James and Peter?' Remus asked. Sirius got a naughty twinkle in his eyes 'Hmmm, let's buy you a t-shirt that says "I'm fucking Sirius"! What do you think of that…?' Remus blushed 'We- we haven't even slept together, we- we only kissed' Sirius smiled, and pulled Remus into a hug 'I know sweetheart, I was kidding. But we need to tell them.' Remus sighed. His shoulders stiffened, like he was gonna say something he was a bit afraid to say. 'We- we could just lie together in the common room, in front of the fire. That will make it clear enough.' Sirius saw the doubt in his eyes 'Are you sure? You really wanna do that? Because I'm okay with it, if you're too' Remus bit his lip, and sighed. 'Yeah, we have to come out eventually, so let's do it your way. Big and spectacular' He smiled warmly. Sirius smiled back, and pulled Remus against him. He kissed him, and again he felt the warmth that he has seeked for since he met Remus. He pulled back. 'Let's go then'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sirius and Lupin walked back through the school, back to the Gryffindor common room. They weren't paying that much attention, while walking hand in hand. Remus looked at Sirius, and smiled at him. Sirius smiled back, and pulled Remus into a short kiss. 'Gotcha!' The two boys jumped away from each other, and looked around. Right in front of him where Filch and mrs. Norris. The look in the cat's eyes seemed to say something like "It's your own fault, deal with it" Filch smiled, and grabbed their wrists. 'You've got a serious problem, you two' He smirked back at them, and Sirius rolled with his eyes. 'We got caught. Of course we got caught. Something had to ruin this amazing night.' Remus catched his eyes 'It's not your fault, we both are guilty. Although it wasn't very smart that we didn't put the cloak on…' Filch arrived at McGonagall's office. He knocked three times. 'Come in!' Filch pulled the boys into the office. 'These guys were sneaking around, professor. Thank god mrs. Norris catched them kissing' McGonagall sighed 'Seriously, guy- Hang on! Did you say "kissing"?' She looked at the two boys 'You two, kissing? Never thought I would see that in my career' She mumbled 'What do you mean professor?' Sirius asked angrily 'Got something against gays?' 'No, no not at all' she replied 'I just never thought it would be you two, you are so different' She looked at them, amazed, but also respectful 'You two won't get punished for kissing, will the mr. Filch?' It wasn't really a question, and the look in McGonagall's eyes was almost deadly. 'No professor, of course not' Filch looked very irritated 'Now boy's, of you go' McGonagall said. Sirius' mouth hang open, he hadn't thought she would let them go free without punishment. Remus walked out of the door, pulling Sirius with him. The heared McGonagall mumble behind them 'Sirius and Remus, the least expected' They walked back to the tower, hand in hand. Their idea of waking up together in the common room was dead now. They were too late anyway. Arrived at the fat lady they said 'Abstinence', and they got into the room. There was only one person, who was leaving to get clothes on or something. Now they could do their little surprise after all. Remus lied down on the couch, his top 3 buttons unbuttoned, and Sirius got on him. Their feet where strangling together, and Sirius lied his head onto Remus' shoulder. 'I love you' He said. He felt Remus stiffening underneath him, but he relaxed and said 'I love you too' Sirius moved his head and kissed him on his collarbones, and Remus moaned. After a while he moved his head, to kiss him on the lips. The kissed slowly, and less pushy than the last time. Sirius moaned softly, and as reply Remus growled back. Remus unbuttoned the top button of Sirius' shirt, and Sirius felt his bare chest bumping into his. 'We can't do this now' He said in the kiss 'People are coming, and waking up, let's just lie down' Sirius stopped kissing him, and lied his head on Remus' chest 'Of course. But this will continue' he promised him. After a while they heared the first voices; James and Peter were coming down. They heared James talking 'Have you seen Sirius? He wasn't in his- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!' Sirius chuckled, apparently James had seen them. 'OH MY GOD SINCE WHEN IS THIS GOING ON?! Tell me!' Sirius got up and smiled 'Since last night' He wished he had a video camera, because the looks on the faces of James and Peter were priceless. Remus sat up, with his hair a bit messed up. He handed the cloak over to James, but James couldn't keep his eyes of the top buttons of Remus, which were, of course, unbuttoned. 'What have you guys been doing?' Remus chuckled, and Sirius replied 'You really wanna know?' He raised one of his eyebrows. Quickly James improved himself 'No, never mind. I don't wanna know. What do you think of this Peter?' Peter looked at his shoes, and said very softly 'I- I always thought this was going to happen' James looked at him with disbelief. Remus stood up, and said to Sirius 'You've got to change, love. We have school today' He stretched, and yawned as he walked to the stairs. Sirius followed, leaving James behind with disbelief, and Peter with a small grin.

After changing, they walked down to find the common room full of people, all talking. They walked between them, and catching bits of the conversations 'They are together, did you hear that?' and 'Really! Those two?!' Sirius grinned, and got to the exit with Remus. 'You coming?' Remus asked 'Yeah be right there' Sirius faced to the room, and shouted 'Remus always was a serious guy. Now he improved: he is officially fucking Sirius!' And with that he left to class.

'No, you didn't!' The Marauders had a break, and they sat under a tree. James just told Remus what Sirius said while leaving. He looked angrily at Sirius, but he just sticked his tongue out, which made Remus laugh 'It isn't funny!' He tried to say, while laughing 'I'm serious!' 'No, no, no' Sirius improved him 'You are _fucking_ Sirius' Remus rolled his eyes, but kept laughing. Sirius grinned 'Shall we go to a private place, Remus?' He glanced over to James, as saying "I'm sorry, but we just want some alone-time" James nodded 'Go' Remus stood up, and pulled Sirius with him. The got into the castle, looking for a corner without people. They found it, behind one of the stairs. Sirius pulled Remus close, and kissed his forehead, moving down. When he got to his neck Sirius moaned, and grabbed Remus more tightly. He moved his head up again, to press their lips against each other. In no-time they both opened their mouths, and Sirius black said, in the kiss 'I bloody love you, you know that' Remus moaned as a reply, not capable of saying anything. He lifted Sirius, and Sirius put his legs around Remus' waist. Sirius pulled back, and looked at his watch. It was time for the next lesson, potions… 'We gotta go sweetheart, we've got a test' Remus kissed him one last time, but then pulled away. 'I know. I don't think I can concentrate, though. Not after this…'

For Sirius, the test went not so very well. He couldn't concentrate at all. His eyes lost their way to Remus', who was sitting in front of him. One time Remus stretched his arms, and instead of snail glue he had put frog eyes in the potion. It was totally messed up, and he got a E- for this test. But it didn't matter, because he was gonna spend tonight with Remus. They looked for Peeves, because he might know a empty place with a couch or a bed. He said they could use the old bedroom of a prefect. It had a two person bed, so they had enough room. Sirius fell on the bed on his back, and grabbed Remus' tie. He pulled him close, and kissed him. Meanwhile Remus unbuttoned Sirius' shirt, and took it of. Slowly they both undressed. For both of them it was a wonderful night, the best they ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning Sirius woke up with his head on Remus's bared chest. He opened his eyes, and looked up. He saw the perfect blond hair, and the sharp cheekbones of the other boy. Remus smiled and Sirius grabbed him tightly, kissing the point of his chin, going upwards his cheekbones. Remus put an arm around him, and pulled him closer. They were like for half an hour. For a second Sirius thought they had to go to class, but then he remembered they had a fall break. Today was halloween. He got up, but Remus pulled him back on the bed. 'I need to ask you something' Sirius smiled, but is faded soon enough because of the look in Remus' eyes. They were bloody serious. 'You can tell me anything, sweetheart' Remus inhaled deeply, and said 'Tonight's full moon, and you know what that means. And- and I was wondering if you could come too, I mean in dog form. There- there is a big chance the wolf is not gonna eat any of his own species. So, if you wanna come?' Sirius pulled him into a hug 'I you're sure about it, then I'm okay with it' He smiled 'You won't eat me, you simply can't now that I am everything for you' He smirked, but Remus pulled back with a smile around his lips 'Yeah sure. Keep dreaming boy' The both dressed up again, and went to their friends. br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A while later… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You know, normally you ask the guy how it was, but I'm a bit confused' James sat in front of them on a picnic table, after hearing that they spend the night together. Peter looked a bit awkward, sitting on the table. 'Because, I don't know which one of you is the guy, you are both so girly' Sirius gently pushed him over, but James did fall on his back. 'Autsj…' He laughed, while getting up. 'Okay, okay, but really, how was it? I have never listened to a guy who slept with, you know, a guy' Sirius sighed 'Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you something… It was a private thing you know!' Remus grabbed Sirius' hand 'But we can say it was wonderful, right darling?' Peter choked 'You- you call him darling?! And how do you call Remus then?' He asked Sirius 'Does it matter?' Sirius was getting a bit irritated. 'Come on Remus, let's go somewhere these guys won't bother us' He winked. Remus felt his cheeks warming, and they turned red 'Yeah, sure' The got to their place behind the stairs, and Remus ran his hand through Sirius' hair. He untied the bun, and Sirius shook his head. His coal black hair fell on his shoulders. Sirius grabbed Remus' shirt, and pulled him closer. His hair fell for his eyes, and Remus swept it aside. 'You are beautiful, darling' He said while running his hands through Sirius' hair. 'How are we gonna do it tonight? When do you change and stuff. And- and what do I do when the wolf starts to attack me?' Remus stroked his hair 'I don't think that's gonna happen. At least I'm gonna try to control the wolf.' He pulled Sirius from under the stairs, and walked outside. Remus looked up, at the sky. 'It's getting dark' Sirius came from behind him, and he put his arms around Remus. 'I know. When does it start?' Remus sighed, and looked down. 'I don't know. When it gets dark, I guess' He started running to the forest, and suddenly he ran with a dog, and not his boyfriend. It was a beautiful black dog, with a silk fur. Remus started to feel the tingling on his body. The hairs were coming out of his skin. His arms and legs started to transform into big claws, and his smell and hearing improved. His spine bent, and after that everything went black for Remus. But not for Sirius. He remembered running with the wolf, together, and not against each other. But then the wolf started to rip a deer apart, and Sirius had to turn around. He couldn't watch his boyfriend eat a raw deer. The wolf ran further, and the dog followed. They stopped on a big rock, to howl at the moon. Then they ran, and ran until the sun came up. The wolf stopped, and started to cringe. He fell on the ground and howled one last time this month. Sirius changed into himself too, watching the wolf turning into his partner. Remus lied on the ground, unconscious. Sirius walked to him, and lied on the ground. He pulled Remus into his arms. Remus started to wake, and he pulled Sirius back to him. He kissed him on the forehead. 'How was it?' Remus asked 'I can't remember anything' Sirius sighed with delight 'It was wonderful Remus, we ran together, you and I. You weren't as "wolfy" as normal. So I think you made some progress.' The lied down there, talking for about an hour. Then they headed back to the castle, to get some sleep. Arrived in the common room they headed to Sirius' bedroom. They got in bed together. They kissed for a while, but suddenly Sirius didn't kiss Remus back. He fell asleep. Remus smiled at him, and closed his eyes. br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a while they both woke up, and headed to their friends. The looked in the castle, it rained outside. After a while they heard James shout 'Where are you going, Snivellus? To your friends? Oh, wait…' Peter laughed a high laugh. Sirius ran to his best friend, but Severus was already gone. 'You got him again, Prongs?' Remus stood behind Sirius, putting his arms around Sirius' neck. 'Making fun of him again?' He said disapprovingly. 'Well, yeah. But it's his own fault, he shouldn't hang out with Lily all the time! For some reason she really likes Snivellus. I can't stand it!' James really was mad. He kicked the wall, but then he hopped on the other one. With a sigh Remus got his wand 'Episkey!' He pointed his wand at James' foot, and he stopped hopping. 'Thanks Moony' Remus shrugged, like saying "No problem dude" Together, they decided what to dress up for Halloween. Remus thought they could go as the guys from Grease, a movie his mother showed him once. No one else knew it, so it got turned down. They only argued, and couldn't agree, so Remus and Sirius decided to go as a couple, and James would go with Lily. Only Peter would go alone, but that didn't matter, he said. Sirius and Remus wanted to go as a famous couple 'I will be the wife!' Sirius said, while choosing an outfit. He grabbed a hat and a dress, and put it on. He came from behind the curtains in a very much too small dress, which came halfway at his thigh. He swirled his wand around 'What do you think, my darling?' He said in a high voice 'Do I look… hot?' He kissed Remus on the cheek, leaving some lipstick. Remus turned all red, and mumbled 'Yesyoulookhot…' He said fast 'Now, please change into a longer dress, you won't go out in that' Sirius glanced at him 'Why would I want to go out?' He pulled Remus close, and kissed his lower lip. He nibbled at it, and Remus moaned. 'We- we have to go Sirius. The dinner is starting' Sirius didn't stop 'Can't we just skip dinner' he said 'and go right to desert?' He kissed him full on the lips, while walking to the door. Sirius locked it, and pushed Remus on the floor. A while later he wasn't wearing the dress anymore./span/p 


End file.
